Thieves in the Night
by Testorshia
Summary: They're not as different as everyone might think. One-shot OreO about a shared pass-time between unlikely, but perfectly suited lovers.


One Shot

OreO

I don't own the characters. Wish I did though. Here goes nothing…

The cigar smoke plumed from the tables in the back as men laughed and slapped down cards and dominoes. Girls just legal to the bar scene giggled with wide eyes as men flirted and bought them drink after drink in hopes of getting lucky. Ororo sipped her wine with poise, her blood red cocktail dress clinging to her ample hips and skimming below her knees. Her white hair was pulled up in a messy bun, silver chandelier earrings emphasizing the sapphire of her eyes. She was timeless. She was classic. She was being watched.

Her pouty pink lips formed a small smile as she turned and nodded to her accomplice. His auburn hair was combed back and gelled, making him look quite debonair. His dimpled cheeks belied a boyish innocence about him, but as he glided across the room, making friends as easily as honey attracts flies, she knew his intent was anything but. She watched as he worked the room, pockets and purses being perused by his quick, nimble fingers. He was no amateur thief. The women were easy for him; they swooned over his "exotic" red on black eyes, his reddish hair and mega-watt smile. They were putty.

She took another dainty sip of her wine as a potential suitor sidled up to her right. She smiled and turned her eyes on him, showering him in her attentions. Remy watched as his belle worked, her thin fingers lightly feathering over the paunchy man. Her touch was so light and refined he didn't even notice his watch had been lifted. Five thousand dollars was now nestled between the ebony beauty's thighs and the man had no idea. The man's phone rang, a trick of her's manipulating the static around it, and as he excused himself another man quickly slid into his place. They lined up, the men, to be taken by this bewitching goddess.

Thirty minutes was all it took for the two of them to make off with over fifteen thousand dollars in merchandise. For Ororo, it was the thrill. Her thieving days were long gone by the time she arrived at Xavier's School. Charles refined her, like a rough African diamond, into a perfect mold which she wasn't sure she could ever fully fit. The pressure would build in her, the need to be a wild, free bird again. She never could feel release from that pressure. She was his most perfect; his most put together, his prized student. Diamond from the rough.

Remy LeBeau. Le diable blanc. Raised into thieving so much that it was who he became over time. Exceptional. Perfect. He could charm the panties off a nun and he knew it. The fact remained though, that he didn't want to be known for just thieving. He wanted people to know that he was something other than where he came from. He was meant for greater things than taking the belongings of others. No one had ever seen that in him, not until he arrived at Xavier's, and even then only two people fully trusted him. One could read his mind. The other, a white haired weather witch with a few tricks up her sleeve.

He watched as she put half of the belongings in a black plastic bag. Her hair was spilling from the refined bun she had it in as she worked to tie it. He admired her there as he leaned against the brick wall of the building, charging up an ace of spades between his fingers.

"We make a heavenly team, ma belle sorcière," he drawled, eyeing her ample backside coyly.

"That we do, Remy," she replied easily tossing him the bag as she put on diamond hoops she'd acquired as well as a diamond ring. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight as he descended upon her, his lips hovering close to hers, breathing her in. Euphoria was in his eyes as he pecked her lips lightly. Once. Twice. His finger grazed her collarbone, the hem of her dress above her cleavage as he kissed her once more. In a swoosh of cool air she was alone, breathless.

Scanning the rooftops she watched as he watched her for a second, before disappearing into the depths of the city. She smiled, humming a soulful tune as she swung her purse full of spoils. Her heels clicked on the concrete as she walked, her hips swaying a sultry tune. She was refined. She was class personified. Suddenly, she felt something cold against her breast. Discreetly reaching into her bra, she pulled out a key with a tiny note attached.

"Bebe, l'appartement est sur le côté de l'Est supérieur. Meet me there." –Remy.

An apartment on the upper-east side, huh? She hailed a taxi, smiling knowing her night of fun had only just begun.


End file.
